1. Technical Field
This application claims a priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-129620 filed on Jun. 24, 2014 which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Several aspects of the present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display apparatus manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an electrophoretic display apparatus, in which a circuit board having a pixel electrode formed on a circuit constituted by a switching element or the like is adhered to an electrophoretic layer via an adhesion layer, is known as a display apparatus (e.g., see JPA-2011-221125). When manufacturing this kind of electrophoretic display apparatus, in general, an electrophoretic sheet (display sheet) having a sheet shape is formed by being adhered to the circuit board using an adhesive.
However, in the above-described electrophoretic display apparatus, when the electrophoretic sheet is adhered via the adhesion layer, an air bubble may possibly enter between the circuit board and the adhesion layer as a result of catching gas generated from an adhesive containing a small amount of solvent components or air at the time of adhesion, since the upper surface of the circuit board is a flat surface. To solve this, a technique is known for removing the air bubble at the time of adhesion by forming the adhesion layer in a shape with recesses and projections (e.g., see JP-A-2010-204376).
However, in the aforementioned known technique, since recesses and projections are formed on the adhesion layer, the recesses and projections undergo deformation as a result of the adhesion layer flowing at the time of heat treatment before the adhesion, and it is difficult to sufficiently discharge the air bubble. If the air bubble remains within the display portion, there is a possibility that a predetermined voltage is not applied to an electrophoretic layer and a failure in display occurs.